An Accomplished Woman
by stranger12
Summary: Quinn admired Deb for many reasons


**Dexter – An Accomplished Woman**

Quinn admired Deb for many reasons

* * *

Joey Quinn had never liked pussy footing around when he found a woman he was attracted to. Sometimes it took a while for him to ask them out, and he sometimes ended up interested when they already dating someone else, but he always went for it, consequences be damned. Probably why so many of his former lovers considered him a fucking asshole. Eh, just as well, he wasn't with any of them for a good reason.

After transferring to Homicides, Quinn met and was instantly drawn to the foul mouthed and tough Debra Morgan, daughter of some big shot detective back in the day whom Quinn never met. The guy's son and Debra's adoptive older brother, Dexter, was a quiet and kind of creepy blood splatter guy, though Quinn didn't have much to do with him. As per usual, Debra was seeing someone already having some complicated thing with a CI, so Quinn remained her faithful partner.

Then came Christine Hill, and of course Quinn was so easily taken in by her. Beautiful, fucking touched in the head, a serial killer's loyal daughter, just his motherfucking type, at the end of the day, and though he despised her for manipulating and using him, he still didn't wish her dead, and her sudden suicide was very jarring and scarring.

Rita Morgan's death came at the heels of Christine's suicide, and something in Quinn's gut told him that Dexter had seen an opportunity and taken it, using Trinity's MO to end his cheating wife's life. He knew the guy was beloved in the department, and it wasn't like he had any fucking proof to support his theory, he tried to use all the expertise he collected from working in Narcotics to go around the edges and catch Dexter in the act. Guy was guilty as fucking sin, and Quinn seemed to be the only person willing to see it.

Things got a little complicated when Quinn slept with Debra. The woman was every bit as unstable and hot as he thought, and he couldn't get enough of her, so he hounded her for a chance to prove he wasn't a jackass, and eventually she relented. He started to live for the chance to see her honest smiles, and found himself in love with her very quickly.

To begin, Debra was very sharp and quick, and maybe it was the time she spent undercover in Vice, but she could see things differently than the rest of the Homicides crew, which Quinn could openly admire, and damn, but she had to be one of the toughest people he'd ever met, able to come back from nearly being shot to death and seeing her lover dying beside her. Quinn knew he would've been a mess if that happened to him, and he probably would not have been able to hold on to his job for long before his demons caught up with him, but not Deb. No, Deb was much stronger than that.

Back in Narcotics, of course he heard about Debra's abduction and the way her brother singlehandedly rescued her, and he silently marveled at her, even without knowing her, and after he did meet her, and after the shooting, he realized that was Deb. Shit happened to her and she came back with a vengeance, more than ready to raise hell and kick people of her way to being the best goddamn cop she could possibly be.

Once, after sex and as she laid just out of his reach in bed, she told him about Harry Morgan, the man who made her who she was, the man who kindly took Dexter in and gave the kid a good life out of the foster system. Morgan sounded like a damn fine cop, from all Quinn heard about him from anyone and everyone who ever worked with the guy, but he sounded like a rough guy to have as a dad, or least for Deb to have had. She had a great heart, loyal and sweet under her thick skin, and Morgan had not been easy on her. Quinn wondered if he would have supported her decision to follow in his footsteps – somehow, he doubted it.

Quinn was already hooked by Deb by the time his sneaky investigation on her brother blew up in his face and he got suspended, but he still thought she would see things his way, that she would use that fantastic brain of hers, the same brain that tried to get him to see what a fucking snake Christine had been, but he forgot, he ignored the fact that, above all, Debra Morgan put those she loved and cared for first, and there absolutely no one, no fucking one, she loved, cared for and protected than her brother.

It was a thing of beauty, her cold rage at him. Her eyes flared at him, and she tore into him without a hint of mercy or regret, perhaps only that she had allowed herself to fall into a relationship with a man who would dare think her brother capable of cold blooded murder. Her beautiful face was like stone, and Quinn knew that unless he had hard proof that her brother had killed his wife, she would remain by his side no matter the cost, because that was the kind of person Deb was.

Deb didn't trust easily, and Quinn suspected the only person who truly held her loyalties was Dexter, and he imagined her when the siblings were little, and how ferociously she must've protected her older brother from anyone who dared think he was anything but wonderful and perfect. Quinn could see the way Deb's eyes shone when she spoke about Dexter, how much she admired his every accomplishment, and when she rather bitterly commented on how cold and standoffish he could be, the love she felt for him was near palpable.

She loved Dexter, and Quinn, only child as he was, couldn't grasp it. Dexter Morgan was no fucking angel, why couldn't Deb at least try to see it? But he supposed her tenacity was another of her highly attractive qualities, and fucking hell, why did he have to think she was so damn perfect for him?

So he decided to call it off, to tell Liddy to stop the investigation on Dexter, and maybe Deb would accept him back, eventually. Maybe she'd be able to see past her ire for his betrayal, as she saw it, and allow him back into her bed, and maybe even her heart.

Fuck him, but just when he found a perfect woman, she had to be the most loyal person on the planet.

(after they reconciled, though, Quinn had to concede that, for as cold as Dexter could appear to the world, in his own way, he was as faithful a brother as Deb was a sister, so he supposed he could cut the guy some slack, especially after he saved his ass with the Liddy's blood on his shoe).

* * *

Because fuck it, but I liked Quinn.


End file.
